Chat Policy
The Club Penguin Wiki offers a real time ' '. To prevent inappropriate behavior, the wiki administrators created the following policy to keep order. This page contains the rules all users must follow and the results they will have to face when they break the rules. 'Chat rules' Note that the non chat-related policies are still applied on chat, and violating them may result certain restrictions (e.g. bans or even blocks). In addition, the chat has some additional rules. This section list these rules and clarifies other rules. *Collecting personal information about users and its distribution are both forbidden. *No giving away personal information, such as address, family information, etc.. *No swearing- Using inappropriate language in order to offend users - or mentioning/referring to/adding alcohol, drugs or sexual text to the chat. Do not think of swearing throughout your entire career on this wiki. *Spamming- includes typing long and meaningless words, and spamming with emotes- as well as flooding, are both not permitted. **Extended or long roleplaying discussions may be considered to be spamming. If you'd like to hold a big roleplay talk, please consider starting or moving it to a private message or to a multi PM. *No being mean (bullying) - Do not tease other users, make fun of them, or speak of them in a way that would be offensive. *Leet- text consisting of numbers and letters and represents other characters- may be treated as the text that it represents and action may be taken if it violates the wiki rules. *No posting or directing to (e.g. linking) inappropriate content. *No fights - Any kind of fight is strictly not allowed in chat. If you see a fight in chat, you can try and calm the users that take part in it, and contact a mod if it continues. *Raiding- large groups of users from other wikis that all join chat at once- may be kicked or banned if a mod has a clear indication that they are going to break the wiki rules. *No foreign languages - To prevent confusion and swearing in other languages, you may only speak English in the chat. *No abusing powers - The chat mod right should be taken seriously, which means chat mods are strictly not allowed to play with their powers. Moderator status Users with chat moderator (anyone who has access to the kick/ban features- have a badge next to their name in chat) is responsible for enforcing the rules. While being in chat, you are asked to pay attention to their notes or warnings. 'The results if you break the rules' 'A reminder...' *If you broke the above rules more than three times, you may get an infinite ban from chat. **Or even infinite block if necessary. 'Screenshots' Whenever sending a report about chat, please do not take screenshots for confirming discussions in main chat (e.g. in case of someone spamming or swearing). Screenshots can easily be edited, and therefore we cannot entirely rely on them for proofs. 'You're allowed to...' *Chat about Club Penguin, including your penguin, your igloo etc. *Use block/capital letters in chat (NOT chatting fully with block/capital letters in the main chat). *Announce any party you are throwing in Club Penguin. *Set meetings in any other wiki without any links in chat (use Private Message). 'Some tips' *A KICK is permitted as a warning; people who are kicked can come back on chat straight after. *A BAN is only permitted after a user gets the number of warnings needed due to breaking the rules above.